A Midsummer's Nightmare
by bestseller at 16
Summary: It's summer, and gabriella and troy are dating. Everything is going great until a new boy comes to town. he tries to break up the two by seducing gabriella with his good looks and charm. Can gabriella and troy's relationship withstand it? awesome troyel1a
1. The Most Beautiful Girl in the World

**Hi! i'm bestseller at 14. this is an awesome hsm fanfic, and if your a troyella fan, you'll totally love it. please tell me what you think of it! if your a hp fan, be sure to read me other fan fic, A Year to Remember.**

**thanx!**

**-bestseller at 14**

* * *

It's the beginning of summer, and Gabriella meets someone new, Caleb. She and Troy are dating. But what happens when Caleb seduces Gabriella…. A troyella cute sweet, you'll love it.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Most Beautiful Girl in the World

Gabriella awoke startlingly to her noisy alarm clock beeping loudly in her ear. She lazily shut it off and kicked the covers off her body. Sluggishly she stumbled out of bed, her eyes half closed. She made her way to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. She smiled and laughed to herself as she saw her reflection. Her hair was sticking up in all the wrong places.

_I look like a peacock, _she thought to herself.

She sighed, still smiling, and brought a brush to her hair, flattening it until it fell flat against her head, like it usually should. Today was the first day of summer. No more stress tests, or essay papers due. She could finally relax.

Just then her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller id. Troy. She pressed the accept button.

"Gabriella?" asked Troy.

"Who else would it be?" laughed Gabriella, "It's my phone."

Troy laughed. "Yeah, just making sure. Hey I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Gabriella asked anxiously. She loved surprises.

"You have to guess first," Troy said. Gabriella could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Hmmm," she said playfully. "I give up, what is it?"

Troy laughed again.

Gabriella's body tingled. Even though they had been dating for almost a month, she melted when she heard him laugh. His laugh was so, happy, so reassuring to her.

"Why don't you go out on your balcony and find out?" he hung up.

Gabriella smiled to herself and removed the phone from her ear. She walked out to the balcony and swung the doors open. When she peered down from her balcony she couldn't believe her eyes. Her jaw dropped open in surprise.

There, written across the backyard lawn in pink rose petals, said:

_To the most beautiful girl in the world: _

_meet me at the summer carnival at 10:00 _

_p.s._

_you really are the most beautiful girl in the world. _

Gabriella walked back into her room and flopped onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling, her arms sprawled out beside her.

_Troy is perfect, _she thought, _there can't be anyone I as perfect as perfect as he is. There couldn't be._

At least that's what she thought.

* * *

**more chaps coming soon! tell me what you think about it! plz review all you have to do is press the button and write me a review!**

**thanx!**

**-bestsellser at 14**


	2. What I've been Looking for

**author's note: i do not own any hsm characters, i do own the ones i create.**

**Hi all! i'm glad you liked the first chapter, so here's the second. It's longer, but not that long, sorry. i'll try to make the next chapter longer. **

**thanx for the reviews and keep reviewing!**

**-bestseller at 14**

* * *

Chapter 2: What I've been Looking for. 

Gabriella pushed her way through the excited crowd of people, looking for Troy.

_Where is he? _She thought worryingly. It was 10:30 and still she couldn't find Troy.

Just then, Gabriella got shoved to the side and fell into someone.

"Ah!"

She and the person went crashing down to the ground.

Gabriella was on top of him. She quickly rolled off and got up.

"O my gosh!" she said, her face hot with embarrassment, "I'm so sorry! I was shoved and then I fe-,"

The guy interrupted her.

He smiled and said laughing, "It's okay, I'm just a little embarrassed by the fact a little lady such as yourself brought me down so easily. You must work out!"

Gabriella laughed.

"I'm Gabriella," she said smiling.

"Caleb," he replied. He had dark brown hair that's style resembled Troy's. His eyes were a light blue, almost the exact color of the sky.

"I'm new here," he said still smiling, "I'll be going to East High next year so-,"

"That's where I go!" Gabriella interrupted, "I know what it's like being the new kid. I just started only this year."

Just then, the stage in front of the crowd light's went on. The crowd cheered.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked over the screaming crowd.

"I don't know, I think some type of concert," she yelled back.

A man walked onto the stage.

"Welcome!" he said in a deep, hearty voice, "To the 45 annual Albuquerque Summer fair! As you know, our first performance of the day is the talent contest! Please hold your applause till the end of each act, and enjoy the show!"

"A talent show?" asked Caleb, "This will be interesting."

Gabriella laughed and smiled.

_Where is Troy?_ she thought, looking around. _He said he'd meet me here. _

Gabriella sighed. _I think I'd better go, _she thought sadly.

"It was nice to meet you Caleb, but I have to go."

"Oh, okay then, but, um, could I get your number, just in case I need to call you and ask you a question about East High?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem." He gave her a pen and she wrote down her cell phone number on his hand.

"Thanks Gabriella," he said smiling.

She smiled back and turned to go.

The lights went out on the stage and the curtains opened. A spotlight went on.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the most beautiful girl in the world."

Gabriella froze and turned around slowly. There, on the stage was Troy. He was standing with a mircophone under the spotlight. Music started playing, and he brought the mic to his mouth. He started to sing softly:

"It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see,

you were always there beside me.

Thought I was alone, with no one to hold,

but you were always right beside me.

This feeling's like no other,  
I want you to know,

I've never had someone,

that knows me like you do,  
The way you do.  
I've never had someone,

as good for me as you,

No one like you.

So lonely before I finally found,

What I've been looking for"

Gabriella stared at him, unable to look away. Tears gathered in her eyes, and before she knew it, she was crying.

* * *

**okay! tell me what u think! plz plz review! -bestseller at 14**


End file.
